Now it's my turn
by pinnero
Summary: Harry never got to just live, have fun. This time, harry's got an extra 10 years of training and memories. He's going to do it right this time. He's going to have fun! 21 year old harry is now 11. Look out wizarding world. The boy-who-lived is coming.
1. Here we go again

**Authors note: **This is my first fan fic story so i would appreciate reviews and any help you guys can give.

**Disclaimer:** Ya, i don't own any likeness this has with J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

_Darkness…nothing…guess I lost…is this it...light...head towards it I suppose…wait, soft…is this a…bed? A voice…is that…no, it can't be…_

"Get up boy!"

Harry sits up with a start and looks at the door. A door he has not seen in years. "What the hell am I doing back here?" he mutters to himself. Surprising him a little by the change in his voice but gets interrupted before he can think about it.

The cupboard door wings open and an angry purpling face sticks in. "Freak, when I call you I expect you to answer me!" Vernon screams at him. He just stared back at him not saying anything wondering what's going on. The silence angers him more and he throws a fist at him and screamed "Answer me!"

Harry absently tilted his head to the side and the fist swings past. The lack of contact causes his uncle to stumble farther forward. Still thinking his hand shot out and chop blocked the front of his throat. Choking, he fell more as Harry got up, with a chop to the back of the head he falls into the cupboard floor unconscious.

Steeping over his prone body Harry wanders into the kitchen still thinking about what could have happened. Looking down he sees scrawny arms and legs and the malnourished torso of an eleven year old. "Polyjuice? No I feel this body but still my stronger magic. But what about my uncle, he's supposed to be long dead. Perhaps he was a Polyjuiced death eater? No, even they wouldn't want to use that body. They wouldn't attack with their fists either."

He gets into the kitchen ignoring the banshee shriek of his aunt when she sees her husband and grabs the paper. Seeing the date he freezes thinking of the ways it could have happened and what to do.

Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, strongest wizard since the late Dumbledore. The great Harry Potter has just traveled back in time to two days before he leaves for his first year at Hogwarts.

With a shriek louder and higher than he thought humanly possible, his aunt Petunia runs towards him after getting over the shock of seeing Vernon knocked out in the cupboard. Slipping into the emotionless face he gets into when angered, fighting death eaters, or in other dangerous live threatening situations in his live he turns to face his aunt.

Seeing his face his aunt stops in her tracks before she gets to him. "Get your husband and son to the living room, we have some rules to discuss," she just stood there shocked at the cold monotone that chilled her blood. "Now," he repeated and she scampered away to find Dudley.

Ignoring his cousins whining his aunt and cousin were able to get his uncle onto the large couch with them on either side of him keeping him from falling. Harry pulls an armchair in front of them and sits in a relaxed manner and stares at them.

"What did you do to my dad freak?" Dudley asked, confused by his silent mother.

Harry didn't answer instead just sat there looking at him.

Dudley got mad and got up to teach him better than ignore him but got stopped by his mother.

"Dudley, sit," she told him firmly.

He turned to look at her "But mom he did something to dad!" he whined.

"Then what makes you think you can do any better?" she asked.

That got him to use what little brain he had and sit back down.

Still Harry just sat there and looked at them. After a few minutes the Dursleys, minus one sleeping one, were getting close to having a nervous breakdown when Harry finally spoke.

"I'm only going to say this once so I better wake him up," Harry raises his wand and started to cast _Ennervate_, but stopped when his Mage Sight activated and he could see the underage charms on his wand. Frowning he realized he was eleven now and this isn't the same wand he was used to and lowered it.

His relatives breathed a sigh of relieve when he lowered his wand. Then got worried when he frowned and started waving his other hand over his wand and poking and pulling at what looked like imaginary string.

Harry concentrated unraveling the tracking charms and the blockers placed on wands until you graduate to limit students from getting too strong or getting dangerously out of control. After the last charm was removed he tested it by waving his wand and conjuring a glass of water. Ignoring the shriek from his aunt about using freakishness in her house he waited for a ministry owl to come. After a couple of minutes silence he smirked and waved his wand and woke his uncle.

With a few grunts Vernon was awake. He looked around he saw a relieved and scared Petunia and Dudley and a smirking Harry. Already purpling with rage he started to stand up only to find a wand an inch from his face, and a standing nephew behind it, smirk still there.

"I'll say this once uncle, speak when you are allowed to or you won't speak at all, got it?" Harry said calmly.

He looked cross-eyed at the wand in front of his face he growled out a "yes," before sitting back down.

"Good, so sit down, shut up and listen because I'm only explaining this once," Harry said then sat back down in his relaxed manner, laid back and a leg over a chair arm, before continuing. "Alright, you don't like me, and I don't like you right?" everyone nodded all around. "Good, now I'm leaving in a couple days for school. When I get there I'll be sending you some money, you are to be gone when I get back for winter. If you want to be technical about it I could just buy the house," Harry explained.

There was silence for a moment before the denial and questions started.

"Who do you think you are ordering us around?" Vernon yelled.

"Ungrateful brat, you think we'll just give you a house to be rid of you?" Petunia screamed.

"You don't have any money to give, nobody loves you," Dudley replied smugly.

With a frown he waved his wand and silenced them all. They continued to yell for a moment before they realized no sound was being made. They started to panic and began to get up but with another wave Harry bound them to the couch with rope.

"Now I believe I said no talking until you are allowed to," Harry stated. They looked furious for a couple minutes while Harry just sat there. "Now when you calm down I will allow one of you to talk at a time, quietly and I will answer."

When they finally calmed down he decided to save Vernon for last and started with Dudley. With a wave of his wand he was unsilenced. "Dudley, you first, you get one question," Harry told him.

"Do you really have money?" he asked.

"Yes," was his only answer and he was again silenced.

Next was Petunia. "Remember, one question and quietly," with a wave she could talk.

She thought for a moment before asking "How do you have money, did you steal it?"

"I said one question, but I'll answer anyway. Parents left me the money, so I didn't steal it," and silenced her before she could say anything.

Lastly he looked at Vernon, in his eyes you could tell what he was thinking, he could see the anger for him, being scared at the situation, he was happy at the thought of him gone, and greedy at the thought of money. "Your turn uncle Vernon, make this question count, it will be the last we talk to each other hopefully. I'll even allow you two questions, now choose," with a wave he could speak.

Vernon was quiet for a couple of minutes thinking of the prospect of money and not seeing his nephew again. Finally he asked his first question. "How much money do you have?"

Figures, he wants to know how much he can milk this. "Enough that's all you need to know. I can buy this house at least," he answered slightly smugly.

Vernon was mad at not getting the answer he wanted but didn't want to waste his second question so he held his tongue at his angry retort. "Why don't you just leave if you supposedly have so much money?" he asked.

"I could if I wanted to, but I have to stay here to stop a meddlesome headmaster from interfering with my life. He means well but he goes about it the wrong way." Harry explained, with one last wave he released them from the rope and the silence from the other two as he stood up.

"Now, I am leaving to prepare some things before I leave, do not bother me unless you want to be hurt. Good bye and good luck with your new lives, the money will be sent later," with that he left to prepare his new life.

* * *

**Authors note:** So, what do you think?

Mage Sight - The ability to see magic.


	2. Dursleys move out

**Authors note: **First Fan Fiction. Please take a minute and leave a review of what you think about and anything that can help. Please and Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

After leaving the dursleys Harry passed the cupboard without a second glance and headed upstairs to get a room. He got his trunk out of a closet first then carried it upstairs. He opened the door to his old room and stopped when he saw the inside. It was full of his cousin's stuff. Harry hadn't gotten his old room yet because Dudley hadn't moved gotten his new room yet.

"Strange, i could of sworn i got this room after Diagon Alley. Oh well, can't explain time travel either," he figured. "Well no time like the present."

Setting his trunk down he gathered all of his cousin's clothes and toys in the middle of the room then shrunk and levitated them all to a different room where he un-shrank them. Getting back to his new bare room he falls into the bed with a sigh. With a quick locking a silencing charm Harry finally relaxed.

"Merlin! I've wanted to do that for so long!" Harry exclaimed thinking about putting the dursleys in their place. "Not as much as I would like to do to them but not seeing them again is just as good," Harry looks around the room and remembers he has work to do. "Alright I got two days to put everything in order. You think you could have sent me back a little farther back?" Harry asks the empty room. Not getting an answer Harry gets to work.

"Time," Harry said while touching his wand. A glowing 10:23 appeared in front of him. That and a growling stomach reminded him he missed breakfast. He opened the door and summoned some toast from the kitchen. Catching the toast, closing and re-locking the door Harry got to work.

First thing Harry did was open the window for his 'new' owl. He remembered last time she was in the room with him, but with no room he had no idea where she was.

The thought hadn't finished forming in his head before he heard a soft hoot. Turning around he saw a beautiful snow white owl sitting on the window sill. "Hedwig," Harry said softly, as the owl cocked her head at her new master. Harry sat down and softly stroked her feathers much to the owls delight. As Harry sat there his mind started to wander to some of the things he hopped to fix.

-Flashback-

"_Why?" he asked. His voice barely carried over the distance between us and the fire surrounding the house._

_He just looked back at him with cold eyes and said one word "Power."_

"_She was your sister!" Harry exclaimed at him. He again looked down at the body beneath him, blood pooling around her from the knife stabbed in her stomach, her hair looking like a bloody red halo around the top of her head._

"_She had her chance," He said simply before he turned away, his hair really looking fiery red in the glow of the flames that burned the burrow. _

"_Ron!" he yelled after him._

-Flashback end-_  
_

Harry shook his head to get it cleared. Back on task he looked around the room and decided he needed more space. Harry took out his wand and began enlarging the room. He moved each wall fifteen feet back except the wall with the door. He then placed an illusion ward around the room so anyone that happened to come in would see nothing different. Thinking of wards he decided to check and see what the blood wards actually looked like. He never got the change once he learned mage site, by then he was seventeen and the blood wards were gone.

Looking out the window Harry activated his mage site. What he saw left him speechless.

"This is supposed to be the great protection I was placed in hell because of?" he exclaimed. Looking out Harry could see his so called protection, all it was, was a modified _Fidelius_. One that was barely hanging together by the seams and looking closer he could read the spell language. All it translated to was, '_Voldemort, keep out'_.

"It's a miracle I stayed alive this long," Harry stated incredibly. Knowing things were going to be different and he would need more protection Harry hopped out the window and walked to the front of the house to begin warding.

He kept careful to keep everything inside of the blood ward so that Dumbledore couldn't see any changes, even with his little trinkets, which he doubts he knows what half of them mean. After the finishing touches were down Harry felt safer already. He had the basic muggle repelling wards, gonna have to exclude the dursleys till they leave. A dark mark rejecting ward, any death eater crosses that line _poof_ no more death eater. Got dementor repelling ward, his own invention, basically same as the death eater ward but more power, tricky little buggers to kill. He also put a ward to stop any satellite tracking, wizards don't know anything about that but that doesn't mean someone else doesn't, can never be too careful. Or, CONSTANT VIGILANCE! As mad-eye would always say, or rather scream.

As Harry was about to head back inside he saw Ms. Figg watching him with a shocked expression from across the street. "Well that saves me the trouble of trying to remember where she lives," Harry mused as he walked over to her.

"Hello Ms. Figg, how are you this fine day?" he asked cheerfully.

She seemed to snap out of it and looked at him "Harry my boy, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Why exactly what it looks like, warding my house," Harry explained slowly.

"B-but how can you do magic like that? You just learned you're a wizard a month ago," she said.

"Would you believe I'm a fast learner?" he asked. Damn keep forgetting I'm eleven, guess there's only one option, hope he doesn't find out it was me.

"I must tell Dumbledore about this," she mumbled about to turn around.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Harry stopped her and raised his wand.

"What are you doing boy?" she asked, she didn't automatically defend herself because of the weirdness of the situation.

"_Obliviate,_" Harry was very proud of his memory charms; they even put Lockhart's to shame. They not only erased the memory but erase all signs that someone had used the charm on them at all. And with enough focus and power, which had an abundance of both, he could implant his own memories. So as Ms. Figg went home she would have no memory of her encounter with harry but she would continue to see the Dursleys even after they left.

When Harry walked back inside he was met with the sight of suit cases stacked by the door.

"There you are."

Harry looked up and saw all the dursleys standing by the kitchen door with more bags. "Care to explain?" Harry asked.

"Were leaving now, go get us our money for the house and well be gone by tonight," Vernon said.

"Well that's certainly nice of you, demanding me to do what you want to do. But you're lucky I'm in a good mood so ill be on my way," and with that he went upstairs to his room. He opened his trunk then fished around for his bank key. When he found it he got a cloak and changed it to black with a deep hood. He put it on then disillusioned himself and apparated to Gringotts.

He appeared silently in front of the bank and after he checked to see if no one noticed him he took off the disillusion and walked inside. It was fairly busy so got in line and waited. When it was his turn he had to chuckle a little seeing who the goblin was.

"Well, what are the odds of being in your line Griphook," Harry asked the surprised goblin.

"How do you know my name wizard?" he asked.

Harry pulled his hood back enough to see his face. "Come Griphook, can't remember me?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Well well Mr. Potter, it's not often a wizard remembers a goblins name. Now what can I do for you?" he asked getting back to business.

"I'm here to withdraw some money and then exchange some of it to pounds. And if you have it the equivalency of a muggle credit card so I don't always have to carry so much gold around, that's not very safe you know," Harry asked.

"We have just what you need; withdrawals straight from your bank and most stores already carry the means to except this payment, even if most wizarding world doesn't. And I'll still need you key," the goblin said.

Harry took the key out of his pocket handed it over to the goblin that inspected it. "Follow me Mr. Potter," Griphook said and started walking away to one of the side doors that went to the carts.

After the normal wild ride down the caverns he arrived at his vault, well his inheritance vault at least, can't get his family vault till seventeen. Griphook put in the key and Harry stepped in and filled a bag full of gold, not putting a dent in the amount.

After another ride they were back at the teller desk. "Here's your key back Mr. Potter and fill out a bit of paperwork to get your card in order," the goblin said handing over his key and a small stack of paper.

"I mean no offense by this Griphook but I would like to get someone to look this over first before signing," Harry said to the goblin not wanting to offend him but to his surprised he smiled a creepy pointed toothy smile.

"Ah, you are wiser than you look, I won't deny that our contracts usually work out for our best benefit but I can assure you that this is just a standard credit card contract. A monthly fee of 5 galleons will be taken out for fees of course but that is all," Griphook explained.

Harry looked at him for a moment seeing if he could trust him, a quick _Legilimency_ scan showed he was sincere. "Very well," he said and went though signing where he should sign. Finishing he handed them back.

"Thank you, now here is your card, I'm sure you know how to work it, just slide it through the scanner they have and possibly a code number," he said before handing over a slim card with the Gringotts logo on it. "Now a few extra features it has more than its muggle counterpart. It only works with your magical signature and has a find me charm to keep from getting lost. Also some safety charms to keep safe from theft. As well as automatically changing currency for whatever country you are in without having to exchange from galleons," he listed off features.

"Thank you now where can I exchange some of this to pounds?" Harry asked and took out a galleon and twirled it in his figures.

"Far wall window two, have a good day sir," Griphook said.

"May your gold run freely," Harry said before walking away leaving a stunned goblin wondering how he knew goblin greetings.

Walking over to the window Harry exchanged enough galleons for eighty thousand pounds. That should keep them from arguing.

Harry then quickly apparated back to his room and put his cloak and key in his trunk along with his gold and new card. Walking downstairs with a briefcase he got with the pounds he found the Dursleys in the living room.

"I have your money, but there's one more thing I need from you," Harry said pointing at his aunt.

"What do you need from me?" she asked.

"Your blood, now before you freak out I just need a small bit. This is to help keep anyone from knowing you left. And if you do this you will never see any of my kind again," Harry stated.

"Never?" Vernon asked.

"No one associated with me that I am sure of," Harry said and conjured a small scalpel. "I can make you feel no pain and leave no mark that it ever happened," he told them.

After debating with herself she finally relented to keep all freaks away. Holding out her arm she said "Just get it over with."

Walking towards her he cast a numbing charm on her arm and made a small cut. He conjured a bowl and allowed a little to drip in before healing the cut and the arm then wiped the excess blood away.

"Well here is your money now away with you," Harry said simply before tossing the money and turning back to leave.

"Hey how can we trust you gave…?" Vernon's words died in his throat as he saw the amount inside.

Ignoring them Harry went back in his room and set the bowl of blood on a table, knowing there was enough juice in the wards to survive till tonight, after setting a blood freezing charm to keep it fresh he laid back down on his bed. Shifting around trying to get comfortable he got back up and enlarged his bed and fixed the broken springs from Dudley's weight. Laying back down Harry sighed at the comfort. A growling of his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten since his small breakfast. Knowing there wasn't anything left in the kitchen, and already seeing the Dursleys more than he wanted Harry got up to get ready. Grabbing his cloak again Harry got his new card and some gold before locking the door. He figured he could get some food then go shopping, after he put his cloak on he apparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Authors note:** Please review with any advice you may have.


	3. Magical shopping

**Authors note: ** For anyone wondering about the bedroom and Hedwig change from canon, just decided to. This is my story and I'm the author so ha. And about changing canon facts, this Harry is from the FUTURE, there's going to be a TON of changed events. I'm not going to go step by step from the book and just make Harry stronger. So quit your bitchen and enjoy the free story. Reviews motivate me to write. I do this in my free time so I'm not going to have a release schedule, just whenever I can get a chapter posted.

But I am very sorry this chapter took so long, had some writing blocks and just a lot going on.

Also I fixed any mistakes I could find in chapters 1 and 2. If you find anymore please let me know.

And please look at my new story, _Walking Past_

**Disclaimer:** *looks around* Nope still don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 3

Harry appeared at the apparition point silently and looked around. Aside from a few last minute shoppers there went to many people. It certainly looked different than the last time he had seen it. No fires, dead eaters killing people, destroyed buildings, people running crazed from the surprise attack. Harry shook his head to clear it and focus. His stomach growled again so he headed towards The Leaky Cauldron to get something to eat.

He found a seat towards the back with his hood pulled up so no one could see him. While he was waiting he decided to go through a mental check list.

_Rule number one. No angsting, none of this bad stuff has happened yet so there's not any use brooding over it. The Ron thing was a fluke._

_Rule number two. Have fun!_

_Rule number three. Make more than three friends. I mean come on._

_Rule number four. Make better friends, ones who aren't jealous over everything or too trusting of teachers. But if I can break them of those habits maybe._

_Rule number five. Stay out from underneath Dumbledore's thumb. _

_Rule number six. Oh yeah, kill 'ol Voldy._

_Rule number seven. Whatever you do remember to-_

"What can I get you?" Tom asked coming up to Harry.

"Just whatever sounds good," he answered.

Just noticing his small stature and child voice he asked. "Are you here alone boy?"

"No of course not, my parents are out getting my school supplies," Harry lied easily.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your food," he said before turning away.

"Alright now where was I? No angst, have fun, more than three friends, better friends, free of Dumbledore, kill Voldemort. Oh ya, rule number seven, always remember to-"

"Here's your food lad," Tom interrupted walking up with some food.

"Thank you," he replied and started eating. He was not going to be a scrawny little kid this time around so he ate every last thing on the plate. Leaving some money on the table he left the store to start shopping.

"Were to first?" Harry looked around trying to decide what to get first. "I suppose I need some decent clothes," he decided and left for Madam Malkin's robe shop.

Walking in he saw she was busy with a customer so he decided to wander around the shop. Looking around he realized he never really went clothes shopping before. During school he just had the standard robes and a uniform. During the war he just conjured whatever he needed.

"Can I help you sir?"

Looking back he saw a young woman who looked in her twenties with medium length dirty blond hair.

"I'm sorry?" he asked. Wondering how she could help, as far as he knew The Madam didn't have an assistant.

Noticing his voice she realized what he was thinking. "Are you a student?" he nodded. "You probably don't recognize me. I'm an assistant most of the year. But when the new school year starts, as well as the Christmas season, I take a break. The Madam likes to work with the kids alone. I don't mind the break either," she explained.

"Oh, I never knew that. My names Harry," he said pushing his hood back so she could see his face and extended his hand.

"Harry Potter?" she asked and glanced at his now visible scar. He nodded his head slowly hoping she didn't turn out to be another crazed boy-who-lived fan. Then she surprised him again by looking genuinely sorry shaking his hand and said "I'm sorry about your parents."

Harry was shocked and it must have shown because she asked if he was alright. "Yes I'm fine, just surprised. You're the first person to say anything about my parents in reference to that night. Most just congratulates me on defeating Voldemort," he was pleasantly surprised this time when she didn't flinch at the name. "Are you a muggle-born?" he asked.

She looked offended at the question. "So what if I am?"

"Oh no, I didn't mean any offense by asking; it would just explain a few things. You're already above the majority of the wizarding population in my opinion," he said.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well the biggest is that you don't flinch at the word Voldemort. That puts you above almost everyone in my book. Then you went even higher and actually asked about my parents. So far all people have been saying is that I look just like my dad except for having my mom's eyes. Plus, muggle-born and half bloods are the future of the world. Purebloods are going to die out because of inbreeding and just pop out squibs. And to top it off with my personal favorite, you didn't stare at the scar," Harry explained.

She looked relieved and proud by the explanation. "Thank you. I'm Jessica by the way. You sure have a strong opinion for someone your age. But enough of the introductions, can I help you with picking out anything?" she asked getting back to business.

"Nice to meet you Jessica; and you can say I'm pretty mature for my age. And yes you can, I was wondering if you had any muggle clothing options? Robes aren't very stylish in my opinion." Harry asked her, and whispered the last part so The Madam wouldn't hear, wouldn't be good for your supplier to find out you didn't find her clothes stylish.

"Yes I do in fact. I have a small room in the back. Don't have much seeing as there isn't much of a market for them in the wizarding world," she said and led him towards the back calling to The Madam that she was with a customer.

She opened the door in the back and ushered me in. It was like a large walk in closet. There wasn't enough to fill a store but there was enough to shop from. There were t-shirts, muggle band shirts, jeans, shorts, jackets and coats. Pretty much a small selection of all there was.

"Not a bad selection you got here, "Harry stated looking around.

"It's not much, but it's enough for the occasional muggle born student to have a nice selection from. Go ahead and look around, I'll be here if you need me," Jessica said letting him go ahead of her.

"Thank you," Harry said and started looking for clothes. He started with the shirts and looked through them. He picked out some short and long sleeve band shirts first. There's a whole new world to introduce the magic of rock too. He also got some plain black and white t-shirts. He finished up getting some jeans and shorts. Gathering all the clothes he walked back to Jessica. "All done."

"Would you like me to put any enchantments on them? Some wizarding clothes come with charms already on them, but not muggle clothing," she asked.

"No I can take care of them, I need to get some robes as well," Harry said giving her the clothes to ring up and headed back to the main store room. Walking in, he saw that The Madam was done with her customer and walked over to her. "Excuse me, I need some assistance in finding some robes," he asked when he came up to her.

Turning around she noticed his voice and small stature as that of a child. "Of course dear, what do you need?" she asked.

"The best you have," Harry said simply taking out his Gringotts card.

"Sir," high paying customers get more respect, "some of our prices are quite high for a student, even some adults," she said not trying to insult him.

"Money is not a problem ma'am," he said moving his hood farther back so she could see his scar.

"My dear, haven't you gotten you clothes already?" she asked confused.

"Yes I have but I only got school robes, and I might need more than those. I am an important figure, if a young one, and we can't have me walking in rags when not in school can we?"

"Alright dear, do you have anything you have in mind that you would like?" she asked.

"Yes in fact. First I would like seven full robes of your finest acromantula silk. Four in each color of the Hogwarts houses, and the last three in just black. Another seven full wardrobes in various colors. Three robes in your strongest dragonhide. And a set of your best formal robes, Harry listed off.

The Madam had been writing down the order in a daze. "Are you sure you can pay for all of this? This order is over several thousand galleons. And why on earth would you need dragonhide?' she asked uncertain.

"I'm quite able to pay for that and more. And for the dragonhide it's always good to be prepared, plus it looks cool. Now I know it will take awhile to have everything ready do ill just pay for it all and have someone pike it up when it's done, just send me an owl," with that she got his measurements and he left to pay and get the muggle clothes.

After swiping his card Jessica shrunk all the clothes and he put them in his pocket. "Jessica," Harry said getting her attention as he prepared to leave, "how would you like to have your own store?" he asked.

She looked pensive "I guess I would but I wouldn't know what to sell, all I have different is muggle clothing and not enough people buy that to work," she answered a little disappointed. She had dreamed of a store of her own.

"Not for long," he leaned in close so only she could hear, "the wizarding population are sheep. They see their hero wearing muggle clothing it will eventually catch on. It will start this year at Hogwarts; a few of the younger years will start, there more comfortable than robes. Then the muggle-borns will wear them after seeing they won't be outcasts wearing the wrong clothing and it will spread from there. I'll help along the way a bit as well," he added with a smirk.

"That - that could actually work!" she said getting excited.

"Tell you what, if come Christmas you start getting a huge increase of customers i'll buy you a shop. And I won't take no from a friend," he said exiting the store.

Jessica just stared after him as he left. "Jessica I need some help with this order!" came a shout from the madam and she left to help, thinking of her new friend.

"Well that took longer than expected, were to next?" Harry wondered, and then headed towards a trunk shop.

He walked into the shopped and looked around to see if he could find anything. There were regular trunks of every color, multi compartments, self shrinking, self organizing, and even self packing. "I'm looking for a trunk," he said after he walked up to the counter.

"You have something special you're looking for?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Just give me something with all the features you can think of," he suggested with a shrug,

He pulled a little box out from under the counter and handed it to him. "There you are list of charms and what not are inside once unshrunk. Now pay and leave, I've already dealt with enough kids this year," he said.

Shrugging he swiped his card, pocketed his trunk, and left the store. "Well that was a lot quicker," he said wandering to Flourish and Blotts for some books. Walking in he started gathering a lot of books in a basket that automatically shrunk them for more space. First he got all the school books he would need throughout his seven years, minus Lockhart's of course; no way will he let him teach again. He also got lots of advanced rune books, the one thing he could never learn enough of, and would need for his training. He finished up getting a few obscure books here and there. He walked up to the counter and after paying, put them all in his new trunk and left for another shop.

"Probably be a good idea for another wand," he mused. "Not the best idea to try Ollivanders, to easy for Dumbledore to find out," he figured and headed to Knockturn Alley.

He walked down into the alley not really worried about the others. A quick boost of power generated a sense of danger kept people from getting to close. He found a small used wand shop tucked in a corner street. Making sure his hood was in place; he did a quick charm to make it harder to see his face as well as change his voice and walked in.

It was the typical Knockturn alley shop; cold, dusty, dirty, could almost taste the dark magic in the air. He looked around and saw mostly random wands here and there, with a few unfinished wands. The shop keep looked old and decrepit, and a gust of wind would blow him over. He glanced up at the door opening and growled, "What do you want?"

"Not very nice to costumers are we?" Harry asked in a gruff voice. The old man sat a little straighter at the chance of a sale. "I'm looking for a wand," he got straight to business.

"Just pick something and if you feel any connection bring it back," he just waved at the piles of wands around the shop.

Glancing at the piles of wands he took a short cute and activated his Mage Sight to see compatible wands. The first pile only had a couple that would barely work next pile had none but the last pile had a couple options. First was a fifteen inch Cherrywood wand and by the feel of it a… Basilisk heartstring? That's certainly surprising, and it was almost as powerful as his holly wand. Hiding his interest he lazily picked it up and pretended to inspect it. Next one was an even bigger shocker, there was an Ebony wand! With a, duel core? He sensed both a unicorn core, and a phoenix one. Turning off his Mage Sight he saw that it actually look like a normal unassuming oak wand. Deciding to get both he got them and tossed them on the counter. "I suppose I'll have these two," he said in a bored tone.

He didn't even both to check them and rang them up at twenty galleons each. Quickly paying for them he stowed them in his robe and walked back to Diagon alley.

"Alright time to make some money," with that Harry walked to an inverters office to make huge investments in profiting businesses. He found someone to work with and they talked for a while and he learned that the Firebolt company was already open but with the Nimbus as there competition they had a rough start. He bought the majority of the company to help them come out with the broom faster; he also bought out Nimbus for some healthy competition. With a feral grin he bought out the Daily Prophet. He wouldn't have to worry about them now. He invested in a few businesses here and there but he had the major ones taken care of. With a thank you for the help he left knowing there was gold to come.

**Author's note:** Sorry again for such a long wait, please review, really helps keep me motivated.


End file.
